1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device that is suitable for various information display, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, various electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices, organic electroluminescent display devices, plasma display devices, and field emission display devices, are known.
As an example of these electro-optical devices, an active-matrix-type liquid crystal device, which uses a switching element, such as a thin film transistor (TFT), has advantages like high definition, high responsibility, or the like, and thus it is widely used for televisions or portable information terminals.
Such a liquid crystal device includes an element substrate in which pixel electrodes, TFT elements, a plurality of scanning lines (gate lines), a plurality of signal lines (source lines), a driver IC, or the like are formed or mounted, and a counter substrate in which color filters of three colors including R (red), G (green), and B (blue) or a count electrode is formed. The element substrate and the counter substrate are bonded to each other through a sealant having a frame shape, and liquid crystal is interposed therebetween.
In recent years, as this kind of liquid crystal device, a liquid crystal device has been known in which in addition to three primary colors including R, G, and B, a color of W (white) is additionally used, and images are displayed while using pixels for four colors as one dot (for example, see JP-A-2004-102292). By using this liquid crystal device, light efficiency is increased, and luminance and power efficiency are improved while maintaining color reproducibility. In addition, according to a structure disclosed in JP-A-2004-102292, a separated color filter is not provided in a white pixel.